


Payback's a Bitch (when your boyfriend's nearly foot taller then you)

by FireflySong



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflySong/pseuds/FireflySong
Summary: Ashley has a problem. Thankfully, after many, many 'failed' tests, she thinks she's finally found the perfect way to solve it.
Relationships: Ashley Brown/Chris Hartley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Payback's a Bitch (when your boyfriend's nearly foot taller then you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Torahime_85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torahime_85/gifts).



> Was taking some prompts over on tumblr to try and combat the writer's block, and this was the first one I filled out. Was asked to do something with the prompts "kiss on the forehead" and "top of the head kisses".

Ashley had a problem. Well, it wasn’t a problem in the usual sense of the word, because dating Chris was the exact opposite of a problem. Having Chris as her boyfriend (and man oh man if that lack of space between the words _boy_ and _friend_ didn’t cause glee to bubble up in her like carbonation in a can of coke and escape as overly ecstatic giggles) was the just about the easiest thing in the world she had ever experienced.

So no, her problem wasn’t with dating Chris. It was with kissing him. Or, at least, kissing him in certain ways. Ways that Chris had no problems with—being nearly a full foot taller then her—but Ashley couldn’t do nearly as easily. 

It all started only a few weeks after they had begun ( _finally_ ) dating. The two of them had been watching a movie on her couch, his arm around her shoulders and Ashley tucked comfortably into his side, a warm blanket covering them both as the movie she could barely remember played on. She’ll later blame the warmth of Chris at her side and the steady rise and fall of his chest as she rested her head there, but at some point during the movie she had begun to doze off. Chris seemed to have realized this, he had tightened his hold around her shoulders just enough to bring her closer and had placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head, murmuring something softly there, but she had been too comfy and too close to sleep to do anything more then just snuggle in closer with a contented little sigh and fall asleep.

Ever since, it had been one of Chris’s favourite ways of showing his affection when the two of them were alone: kissing the top of her head and whispering words into her hair too softly for Ashley to catch. She had been trying to figure out how to return the favour ever since. Not that she wasn’t curious about what exactly he said every time he kissed her there—because she definitely was!—but it was an obstacle she could overcome once she figured out her current problem.

The hard part was, once again, the whole height difference thing. Just because Chris had no problems with kissing her head, doesn’t mean she had nearly as much luck with it. Not that she hadn’t tried of course, because she had, oh lord had she tried. The problem was that every time she tried to bring him down to her level so she could return the favour, it would lead into more _traditional_ forms of kissing, ones that involved arms wrapped around each other and lips pressed against the others. Not that that was a problem of course—there was no downsides when the failure of her plan meant kissing Chris anyways—it just wasn’t _quite_ the outcome she was going for.

Which lead up to today’s plan of action. Ashley had learned by now that simply tugging Chris _down_ to her level wasn’t going to work (not that she still didn’t try every now and then for a more... _robust_...sample pool of course), so she figured that maybe she would have a better chance tugging him _up_ to her instead. And with Chris simply sitting on his couch, eyes locked onto the game on the TV screen in front of him and hands busy with the controller, she wasn’t sure when the next time she would get a better opportunity would be.

So with her new plan in action, Ash waited for the perfect moment where she could make her move. She spent the next hour or so sitting _maybe_ a little closer to Chris then was needed seeing as it was only the two of them there (though if he noticed or had any complaints then he kept them firmly to himself) with Josh’s voice a tinny echo through their headsets as the three of them played their game. Fingers flying over buttons and joysticks, giggling as the two of them would occasionally nudge the other as distraction, or trying to swipe the other's controllers from them during a solo battle with Josh. All the while Josh making the occasional gagging sound when the shrieks got maybe a little too animated and giggly, which only caused the two of them to laugh harder.

And then, finally, it happened.

_“Alright you guys, I just gotta go and take a leak. Be right back.”_

“Be safe bro. Don’t wanna go the way of Elvis and die on the toilet.”

There’s a small snort over the headset. _“If you think that I’m going to die on a toilet of all things, then you don’t know me very well. I’m either going by the way of Rasputin or not at all.”_

“So surviving a cyanide poisoning, being shot three times by two different people, and then thrown in the river to drown or die of hyperthermia?”

_“Um, I think you’re forgetting the whole coming back to life as a whole undead demonic sorcerer thing, Ash.”_

“Sure, because that is definitely historically what happened. Can’t believe I forgot that part.”

_“Shame on you Ash. Thought you were supposed to be smart.”_ There’s a pause and Ashley thinks she’s in the clear to finally start her plan, but Josh is back a few seconds later. _“Oh, and if either of you unpause the game I will not hesitate to pull a full Rasputin on you, got that? Gonna summon my demon minions and ruin your little date night, don’t think I won’t.”_

Ashley rolls her eyes but can’t help the laugh that breaks out. “Oh my god, just go to the bathroom already would you!” And then, finally, blissful silence from his end. She waits another couple of seconds anyway, just to make sure that he’s gone.

She only has a few minutes to act, but it doesn’t stop her from looking at Chris out of the corner of her eye and biting her lip nervously. He doesn’t seem to notice her inner-turmoil, too engrossed on his phone that he had pulled out almost the moment Josh had announced his bathroom detour. So she takes a deep breath, dragging up every ounce of courage she has, and prays that she’s not about to make a fool out of herself as she puts her controller down on the empty seat next to her. And with no warning given, Ashley shifts on the couch, spinning so she can comfortably sit on Chris’s lap and straddle him. 

Barely even a second later, Chris is looking up at her in undisguised shock, the pink on his face matching her own shade for shade she’s fairly certain. Though the fact that his hands almost immediately go to rest around her waist and hold her there in his lap fills her with a little more confidence. “What are you doing, Ash?!” He squawks out in surprise, “Josh is going to be back any minute and—”

She doesn’t give him a chance to finish, her hands have already found the sides of his face to hold him in place and she rises up just enough to place a lingering kiss in the center of his forehead.

“There,” Ashley whispers in satisfaction against his forehead. She can feel his forehead starting to furrow in confusion against her lips, so she decides to kiss it just once more before leaning back to give him a pleased and self-satisfied look. Without another word, she removes herself from his lap and back to her spot next to him on the couch, and picks her controller back up as he just continues to stare at her. Chris starts to open his mouth to say something, fails, and tries again, only to get interrupted.

_“I’m back lovebirds. Ready to get your asses kicked?”_

Chris looks back to the TV screen and is able to respond in a relatively steady voice, but not without a slightly breathless quality that fills Ashley with a not small amount of pride. “You wish. Last I checked we were kicking your ass.” 

_“Please, you haven’t being doing shit. Pretty sure Ash is kicking both our asses.”_

“Yeah, you’re not wrong.” The look Chris turns to give her fills her with just about more warmth then she ever knew she could feel in her life. “She’s certainly kicking mine.”

Ashley has a weird feeling that the goofy and lopsided, but completely glee-filled grin on his face matches her own.

_“...Gross.”_


End file.
